I Never Promised
by Auditory Eden
Summary: Kisuke, I'm getting married." He closed his eyes before tears could escape them. Angst, Byakuya/Yoroichi, Kisuke's POV


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst and language

Notes: It's short. I know that. I just couldn't make it longer...

I Never Promised...

Urahara Kisuke was in what could best be described as a foul mood. Sales at the shop were down this week, and the release of a book he'd been waiting for had been delayed by several months. Ururu and Jinta had been fighting more than usual. Actually, Jinta had been bullying Ururu more than usual, apparently because of a fight he'd gotten into with the lovely and sensitive Kurosaki Yuzu that had resulted in threats from her Shinigami father and brother, as well as her _sister's_ boyfriend, Toshiro, on Karin's behalf.

Urahara couldn't honestly say his own love life was any better. The short-but-sweet romance with Yoroichi died almost the moment she returned to Soul Society.

_"Kisuke, you know long-distance relationships never work out..."_

_ "You've never been in a relationship, Yoroichi-chan."_

_ "That's bull. Of course I have."_

_ "Not as long as I've known you, and we've known each other since we were five."_

_ "I don't suppose my brief trysts with the hotter of the recruits counts then?"_

_ "Nope!"_

_ "Well, I'll have you know I've been in two serious relationships in my life!"_

_ "Really. Enlighten me."  
"Well, with you and....I'm not telling."_

_ "Soi-fon?"_

_ "NO!"_

Honestly he hadn't been expecting it. He thought that there'd been enough history, enough rapport, to get them through the separation.

_"Yeah, well, history's the promblem, alright Kisuke? I've tried this before, and it didn't work out."_

_ "Was that with Mr 'I'm not telling'?"_

_ "If you must know, yes."  
"You were involved with someone when we left Soul Society?"_

_ "Yes, dammit! And like I said. It died. I don't want that to happen to us."_

He hadn't thought she'd been involved with anyone before him seriously either. He knew that she hadn't been a virgin when they'd first had sex. Even if he didn't know she'd lost it almost a century ago, he would have been able to tell. He'd just assumed that it had been one of her one night stands, a guy she picked up sodding drunk, fucked, then threw out on his ass, although usually more gently than he, Kisuke, has wished.

But an actual lover? How serious were they? Who the _hell_ was it? No one person came to mind, despite agonizing hours spent examining every option after she left. And whoever he was, she'd be back near him now, in Soul Society...

Why had he chosen to stay here again?

_"Kisuke, they have given you permission to return, you know. You don't have to stay here, you could come back with me...?"_

_ "And is that the only way you're willing to be with me?"_

_ "Kisuke...That's not what I meant. You're my best friend above everything else."  
"I know that. But...Your heart just doesn't seem to....I mean, really, why do think we'd go the same way as you and Mr. Mystery?"_

_ "Kisuke, that relationship was...really _serious_. He wanted...Kisuke, he wanted to marry me. I kinda wanted to marry him too."_

_ "I want to marry you. You just never say yes. What is this really about, Yoroichi?"_

_ "I just don't want us—"_

_ "I asked what this is _really_ about. Do you not see us as serious? Am I...Are we just some fling?"_

_ "No! I didn't mean that!"_

_ "Then say what you mean, dammit!"_

_ "I can't fricken' do this, Kisuke. I just...I can't be with you anymore."_

_ "Is it just me, or are you running away from commitment again?"_

So yeah. That had been the end of that conversation. She had been in contact after she stormed off to Soul Society that night, apologizing profusely, but her answer was still the same. In fact, it had gotten more definite. She'd said she just couldn't see her with him anymore. And that, from the humble perspective of Kisuke, sucked quite majorly. A month or two later, keeping track was painful, she'd told him that she was seeing someone.

_"Mr. Mystery?"_

_ "Yes and no. I'm not telling."_

_ "That's a yes then. You're going to have tell me who he is eventually. That way if he breaks your heart I can track him down to kick his ass."_

_ "Oh ha ha ha. That's part of why I'm not telling. Don't worry."_

_ "I'll always worry."_

_ "I never promised you anything Kisuke. I...I'm just not ready for that."_

_ "Will you ever be?"_

And so she was off being happy in love with some guy whose name Kisuke didn't even know, and he was stuck here...Alone, and still in love with her. And the damn weather was hot and humid, which just compounded and multiplied everything by a factor of fifty.

He had stewed himself into quite a mood when his phone rang. The caller I.D. indicated that it was Yoroichi, so he picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kisuke?"

"That would be me."

"Kisuke?" Her voice sounded like tears.

"What's wrong, Yoroichi? Mr. Mystery broken your heart? I'll kill him."

"Um, no."

"No, I can't kill him, or no, he hasn't broken your heart."

"Both...Kisuke...I'm sorry..."

"Will you just tell me what the heck is up with you?" The other end of the line went very silent. He could hear her taking a few very deep breaths. Then, after what had to have been a whole five minutes, she finally spoke.

"I'm getting married."

Kisuke closed his eyes before tears could leak out of them. He felt a warm drop slide down his cheek. _Traitor_. It was a long while before he spoke again.

"Who?"

"I...um, you remember I did tell you you can't kill him, right?"

"Yoroichi." He just barely managed to keep the tremor out of his voice.

She sighed a little, and said,very softly, "I'm marrying Byakuya, Kisuke."

"_What_?" He spat the word venemously, and his chest suddenly felt as though he'd been punched by Zaraki Kenpachi.

"I told you you can't kill him...KIsuke....I'm sorry I have to tell you like this...over the phone. And I wanted to ask..."

"Ask what."

"Well, you're my best friend. Will you be...I don't know how to ask...My maid of honor...?" He laughed. It came out cold and mirthless and really he couldn't say he cared. He was too busy getting his heart broken.

"I suppose. I wont have to wear a dress, will I?"

"No. No dress. I'll have to wear one though." He heard her aprehensive tone and sound of disgust, and duly noted that she had registered the tone and meaning of the sarcastic laugh and was trying to mend things between them once again. But he wasn't sure how many more breakages his heart could handle.

It took an active effort to smooth his tone and make it congratulatory. "Sucks for you. But you get to stand up by Mr. Mystery."

"He's Byakuya, Kisuke."

"I remember you used to call him Byakuya-bo. And he used to call you sensei."

"He still does. He only does it to piss me off...well, now it's sort of a private joke. I always told him it made me feel old, but then he'd say stuff about how he never minded that I was older and...well, other stuff I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about."

"I really, _really_ don't want to hear about it."

"Prude," she laughed at him. He could just picture her face, head thrown back, grinning so widely...

"Cradle-robber."

"I'm not _that_ much older than him! Ten years, Kisuke? In Soul Society, that's practically the same age!"

"Pedophile."

"And would you call Rukia a pedophile for liking Ichigo? She's got more than a century on him, after all."

"Yes, but she didn't used to babysit him as a kid or anything."

"Meh. Anyway, I have to go, Kisuke. I'm supposed to having dinner with Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo in an hour. I'll call to tell you when the wedding is!"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye!"

He pressed the button to end the call, then lowered the phone slowly into it's cradle. His tears were dry now, and he always had the handy shade of his hat to cover the evidence. The door slid open, revealing Yuzu, looking tear sticken and clutching at something in a bag.

"Jinta should be sweeping up in the basement," he told her, unnaturally deciding to help more than hinder. But on second thought, as she opened the trapdoor, he added, "But no funny buisness, `kay? Ah, to be young and happy in love!" _As opposed to being old and miserable in love,_ he added to himself, a scowl taking his features.

A sudden image, a memory long forgotten assaulted his senses. Yoroichi laughing, in high spirits, Byakuya glaring a bit, leaning away from her slightly, both of them too close for Kisuke's comfort as he walked in what had seemed at the time to be nothing more than simple play. He remembered how Byakuya's eyes had drifted back to Yoroichi's totally undignified form, now rolling on the ground with laughter, and how a soft smile had taken his lips for mere seconds.

_ Simple play, _he mused. _More like foreplay._ That thought only served to increase his despair, a twist of the knife.

He sat on his futon and dug around for the handy bottle of sake he kept by for emergencies.

This seemed to qualify.

xXx

Parting Comments: Ahahaha! Angst! I'm lovin' it!

Actually, no, I don't actively enjoy torturing Kisuke, he's one of my favorites, but I ship Yoroichi and Byakuya and I was reading "It's Not Over" when this just sort of came to me. I'd love feedback, but not flames.

Also, I got a nazar from my aunt for my birthday! For anyone not familiar with the concept, it's a protective amulet against the evil eye. To some extent, getting a nazar because you read Vampire Academy (it's a book series, not an anime) is the equivalent of getting a cladagh ring because you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I just got one because my aunt was in Turkey and thought it looked cool, and as a superstitious type, I appreciate it deeply. I don't wanna get cursed!

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
